Fix You
by DarkDragonGoddess
Summary: Trapped in a miserable life, things arn't too great for Hinata. Then she has a chance meeting with a handsome man that changes both of their lives forever. [KibaHina] [[EDIT: Sequel now posted as second chapter]]
1. Fix You

Well, here's a new Fanfic from me! Yay! (KibaHina Love!!!) Just a few notes though, its set when the characters are about 20 and its set in our world instead of the Narutoverse.  
Also it's a one-shot! I may be tempted to do a sequel if enough people ask, but its not likely XD  
**Disclaimer:** Disclaimer No Jutsu!  
( Insert witty 'I Don't Own Naruto' disclaimer here )

* * *

Fix You

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was early evening in the city, the soft glow of the setting sun mingling with the harsh twinkle of the thousands of metropolitan lights, hundreds of busy people rushed along the streets, cars honked their horns, shops closed for the night, bars opened and the whole city seemed to merge together in organised chaos.

The scene inside the popular coffee house was much the same; skinny waitresses in aprons twirling between tables collecting orders, friends and couples laughing and chatting making the place buzz with life and the orangey down lights giving the place an almost fuzzy, warm glow.

Inside, behind a small corner table, sat Hinata Hyuuga. Her creamy violet eyes flickered nervously around the room as she absently switched between twiddling her fingers apprehensively and stirring the, now cold, liquid inside her coffee cup.

Hinata was supposed to be meeting her so-called boyfriend Naruto. Well, that was three hours ago.

Even after two years Hinata was still not used to being constantly stood up. The worst thing wasn't being left alone in restaurants or cafés it was that she knew where he was. He was with _her_, that Sakura who lived in the same apartment block as him.  
He had always loved Sakura, even when he started dating Hinata it was painfully obvious. She had just gone along with it because she had been so in love with him, but he'd been making excuses much more frequently lately and she knew … she had seen them … it hurt so badly, it was all she could do to try and stop the tears.

She sat back, blinking the moisture from her eyes, as she gazed out of the window. Why had life been so cruel to her? Even being the heiress of a wealthy and powerful businessman had its downsides. Her father didn't even consider her fit to continue his legacy. She sighed and ran her fingers through her soft, shoulder length, indigo hair.

"Please show me things will get better, just give me a sign" she whispered gently.

"Excuse me, you don't mind if I sit here do ya? There are no other tables left; it's just too popular in here!"

Hinata swivelled around to see a handsome young man, about her age, with messy and ruffled brown hair and strange red face paint markings on his cheeks.

"W-W-Well…I-I……"

Before Hinata even had a chance to stutter out her reply the young man sat down anyway, flashing her an appreciative, cheeky grin.

"Thanks, I'm grateful! The names Kiba by the way, Kiba Inuzuka." He said whilst giving a mischievous wink. "What's yours?"

A strange feeling came over Hinata at that moment, she couldn't quite put her finger on it but it was like she felt comfortable with this man already, as if she had known him for years instead of a few minutes.

"I-I'm Hinata Hyuuga, it's nice to meet you Mr Inuzuka" she replied politely.

"Please call me Kiba! Wow Hinata that's a pretty na- Wait! Whoa! Hyuuga? The Hyuuga? Your Hizashi Hyuuga's daughter?"

"Yes… " She answered disappointedly."Hey! Why so glum? That must be awesome right?" Kiba exclaimed before changing the subject "Huh? Looks like you could do with a new coffee, I'll just go and get ya one!"

"But!..."

"Please, it's the least I can do right? I'll be right back."

"Thank you… Kiba" Hinata said with a shy smile.

Hearing the timid woman say his name made Kiba's heart flutter in a strange way he hadn't felt before. And her smile… it was so… beautiful.

Blinking in surprise and shaking the thoughts from his head the scruffy, handsome young man went over to the counter to order their drinks.

- - - - - - - - - -

The two twenty-something's spent hours in that popular coffee house, talking about everything they could think of. They felt strangely at ease with each other, even Hinata didn't stutter (as she so often did) around Kiba. They were so absorbed in each others company that they totally lost track of time and even failed to notice the now dwindling numbers of customers in the café.

Giggling at a rather strange joke Kiba had just made, Hinata glanced out of the window and let out a little gasp.

"Oh Kiba look! It must be so late…I need to get home, he will be so angry with me... I'm so sorry…" she babbled.

"Hey, calm down, calm down! I'll walk you home 'kay?" Kiba offered with a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Well I don't know… I guess it couldn't do much harm, we've had such a good time tonight after all" Hinata concluded with a slight smile.

"Well that's settled then! I'm sure Akamaru won't mind me being a little late tonight!" Kiba said with a big smile and daringly linked arms with Hinata's as they walked out of the door.

"Akamaru? Do tell!" Hinata teasingly exclaimed while she made no move to stop Kiba linking arms with hers. It felt kind of… right, just them walking together under the stars. She wasn't sure whether she should be doing it, but right now she didn't care.

"Don't get too excited! He's my dog!" Kiba guffawed.

After sharing a warm laugh they walked off together into the distance, basked in the soft glow of the moonlight.

- - - - - - - - - -

The key clicked in the latch as Hinata opened the door to her and Naruto's apartment and stepped inside, Kiba in tow behind her.

She cringed as she heard muffled giggles from the room next to the hall; she knew who was bound to be there. Taking a deep breath to steady herself she stepped into the living room and her fears were confirmed. Naruto was sprawled across the sofa, top three buttons undone and hair even messier than usual, on his lap sat a beautiful emerald eyed girl her top three buttons also undone and her soft, silky fuchsia hair similarly ruffled, clinging on to Naruto like there would be no tomorrow.

The cerise haired girl noticed Hinata first and uttered unsympathetically (and with a grin) "Oops…"

Hinata's lip began to quiver as Naruto turned his head to face her and the tears began to well up in her eyes as she sensed Kiba's presence behind her.

"Huh? Hinata? You were supposed to be _waiting_ for me at the coffee house, you're not _supposed_ to be back here yet… wait a second who is that behind you?" Naruto slurred.

"N-N-Naruto… I'm sorry I-I…"

"Spit it out, stop messing me about" Naruto snapped

"T-t-this is Kiba…I m-met him at the coffee house…he offered to w-walk me home…" Hinata replied as a tear fell from her eyes and splashed to the carpet.

"Oh I see, so that's how it's going to be! You slut! How dare you think you could do that to me!" the blonde threatened as he stood up and shook his fist violently.

"Hang on a minute! What the hell do you think you're doing! I won't let you talk to Hinata like that especially considering what you are doing with that bitch over there!" Kiba shouted as he stood protectively in front of Hinata.

"Get out of my way! GET OUT!" Naruto bellowed as he viciously shoved Kiba out of the way and thrust Hinata against the wall, pressing his face near hers as he growled "Get out of _my_ apartment, you aren't welcome here now or ever, I don't care _who_ your daddy is and what he'll do, you _disgust_ me."

He released his grip and let Hinata crumple to the floor in a fit of tears. As he turned around and headed back through the door he said "Oh, and remember to leave your keys on your way out"

A split second later Naruto's face exploded in pain as Kiba punched him square on the nose, a sickening crack could be heard as a bone snapped and blood came rushing from his face.

Kiba grabbed the front of Naruto's shirt and whispered in his ear "Don't EVER do ANYTHING like that again, I won't forget this…EVER"

He shoved the blood encrusted blonde to the floor and rushed over to the, still crying, Hinata, ignoring the now screaming Sakura.

"I-I've got nowhere to go Kiba! What will I do?" Hinata choked out between sobs.

"Don't worry, please don't cry" he said as he lifted her up and held her in his arms "You can stay at my house until you have yourself sorted, you won't have to deal with this sadistic control freak again."

"Thank you Kiba…for everything" she whispered as he carried her out of the door and into the dark, cold night.

- - - - - Three Weeks Later - - - - -

Morning light streamed through the curtains of Kiba's spare room, warming Hinata's face as she slowly opened her eyes. She sat upright when she heard the door handle click as Kiba, along with Akamaru, came into the room.

Kiba came in to see Hinata every morning as she was waking up (and unbeknownst to Hinata had Akamaru guard watch outside her door every night, to keep her safe.) He bounded in cheerfully and grinned the widest grin you've ever seen as he spoke "Rise and shine Hinata! I made you breakfast!"

Hinata returned Kiba's grin with a warm smile as she got up and flicked him gently on the nose "I know I say this every morning, but you didn't need too and thank you"

Kiba giggled bashfully and followed Hinata downstairs. The two had grown very close in the short time they had stayed together, Kiba was very protective of Hinata and she fussed over him. They had a kind of unspoken bond, it was as if they knew they could be friends forever, though both of them secretly wished (Admittedly Kiba wished more than Hinata) that it was something more.

This puzzled Kiba to no end, he'd never quite felt this way about someone before and it made him wonder what it was he really felt. Could it be love?

For the thousandth time that week Kiba shook the thoughts from his mind as he rushed into the kitchen and began serving Hinata her breakfast. It was a kind of ritual they had, Hinata insisted that he didn't need to go to all this trouble just for her, then he insisted right back that he did and eventually she gave in and they ate breakfast together.

Hinata sat down and Akamaru playfully licked her hand, slobbering all over it in the process. "The sentiment is appreciated Akamaru, but the slobber isn't" Hinata teased with a slight grimace.

"Hey, what ya talking about! He can't slobber that much he's only little!" Kiba exclaimed.

This drew a very perplexed look from Hinata. You see, Akamaru was far from little, he was bigger than a Great Dane!

"Little? Have you seen the size of him! He's the biggest dog I've ever seen!" she said with surprise.

"Huh? Well I guess he is kinda… I've never really noticed it, I guess it's because I live with him everyday and don't notice him grow!" Kiba admitted.

"You _are_ silly sometimes; it's one of the things I like about you though" Hinata replied with a beaming smile, eliciting a slight blush from Kiba.

The two ate the rest of their breakfast in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each others company.

- - - - - - - - - -

Later on, around late afternoon, Kiba noticed the storm clouds brewing in the distance. Thinking it a bad omen he shuffled in his chair restlessly then stood up and walked over to the door where Hinata was preparing to go out and meet her father.

"Don't worry Kiba I won't be long, Father will probably forget he's supposed to meet me anyway, he often does, I'll be back as soon as I can." she assured with a smile as she pulled on her coat.

"Well just… just be careful 'kay" he said quietly before he stepped in closer to her, leant down and gently kissed her, taking in her scent, her warmth, her being. Feeling her soft lips against his sent shivers down his spine that he couldn't even begin to describe.  
He pulled away slowly and looked into her stunning eyes. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you."

A blush crossed Hinata's cheeks and she slowly brought her fingers up to her lips and lightly touched them, as if in disbelief. She wasn't sure what made Kiba do it (and with such a serious look too!) but she sure as hell didn't mind. She smiled faintly, squeezed his hand then turned to go out of the door. Just as she was about to close it she turned her head and replied "I love you too…" then closed the door behind her.

Kiba stared in absolute disbelief before grinning like a madman. He jumped up into the air and started running around the ground floor of his house shouting "SHE LOVES ME!" at the top of his lungs, drawing out a knowing look from Akamaru. To hell with the neighbours, Kiba thought, she loves me!

- - - - - - - - - -

Hinata giggled to herself quietly as she pulled her coat closer around her, the wind was getting stronger now and the very angry looking clouds overhead were getting darker by the second.  
She didn't really care about the weather though; Kiba's actions had given her all the strength she needed to tell him how she felt and the look on his face was reply enough. She felt so…happy, so strong.

A little piece inside of her shattered though, when she saw the familiar, slim figure confidently sauntering along the path opposite. She hadn't seen her in three weeks and had hoped that she would never have to see that beautiful, vindictive face again. Pulling her coat closer yet and looking at the floor, Hinata quickened her pace and prayed that Sakura didn't notice her.

Her prayers went unanswered however. She saw the fuchsia haired woman wave while a vicious grin crossed Sakura's features.

"Hey! Hinataaaaaa!" She called as her stiletto heels clacked along the tarmac.

Hinata took the deepest breath she could and turned to face her worst nightmare.

"H-Hello… S-S-Sakura"

"Why what a surprise this is! How… _nice_ it is to see you Hinata! And boy have I got news for you" Sakura leered, with obvious sarcasm.

"N-News?" Hinata stuttered with evident surprise.

"Oh yes, wonderful news!" Sakura continued "Are you ready for this? Well! I'm getting married!"

"C-Congratulations, w-w-who are you getting m-married to?" Hinata replied in a heartbreaking tone. It was almost as if you could hear the shatter.

"Who do you _think_?" Sakura snapped as she thrust out her hand, boastfully displaying a large diamond ring "Naruto of course! That's right _poor little_ Hinata, I'm going to be Mrs Uzumaki"  
She sneered in triumph at the now cowering Hinata as she stepped closer "Mrs U-ZU-MA-KI!" She spat, and with every syllable her face inched closer to Hinata's, like a poisonous viper eager to strike.

It was more than the timid girl could take; she quivered from head to toe with emotion. Even though she had found new love with Kiba feelings didn't go away just like that. Her eyes stung painfully with hot tears as they streamed down her face and instinct took over. Without looking back, Hinata bolted as far away from the source of her pain as she could, running as fast possible, leaving a hysterically laughing Sakura behind her. She didn't know where she was running to; she just knew she had to get away.

It was at that moment that the heavens decided to open and it started to pour down with rain, drenching Hinata from head to toe and it was also at that moment that she remembered the riverbank near there where she used to go as a child.

- - - - - Four Hours Later - - - - -

Kiba tapped his fingers restlessly on the arm of his chair, his handsome (and usually cheerful face) twisted into an expression which was a mix of anxiety, desperation, concern and pure worry. His brain was a whirlwind of thoughts, Hinata was so late… she was never late! She was always so punctual, and even rang half an hour before she got home. And now the storm… what if she was stuck out there in the middle of it? He had to find her, he had to… do something and he loved her so much… he just couldn't let it go.

Kiba stood up suddenly and determinedly with a grim look on his face "Hold on Hinata, I'm coming." He whispered.

Wrapping the nearest coat he could find around him, Kiba rushed out of the door slamming it behind him.

His thoughts were racing through his mind almost as fast as he was racing along the street. Where could she be? Where would she have gone?

It was then that it clicked. He remembered Hinata telling him about a place near here…a riverbank… where she used to go when she was younger. Whenever she was sad or upset she would go there to get it out of her system… sometimes she would stay there for hours on end.

Kiba quickened his already breakneck pace and headed straight for the place Hinata had told him about.

He just hoped he wasn't too late.

He reached the riverbank a few moments later and what he saw made his heart sink. Hinata's bag was on the edge of the riverbank and a small figure could be seen bobbing up and down on the current.

Without taking a second thought Kiba dived headfirst into the ice cold river with a shout and desperately swam to his love.

"HINATA!"

As he finally reached her he dragged Hinata close to him, pulled her matted indigo hair from her incredibly pale face and began to swim back to the riverbank, his hot tears mingling with the stinging rain.

After what seemed an age, they finally hit the bank. Kiba pulled her up onto the grass and held her close, trying to hear her heartbeat…anything. His breath came in short sharp bursts as he tried to find his phone. They needed an ambulance.

"Please Hinata, hang on… " Kiba whispered as he rocked her back and forth "…I'll fix you… I'll fix you…"

* * *

The End.

I hope you liked it :) I want to apologise though for making Naruto and Sakura really evil in this fic OO I had to though for the purpose of the plot.  
As I said I may or may not do a sequel depending on how many people ask.  
Reviews are really really appreciated, so please do! It'll make my day:)


	2. There You'll Be

Well here's the awaited sequel! Im sorry it took so long to write, I've had a lot of stuff to deal with. Anyway almost everyone that reviewed wanted a sequel so I decided that I would have to continue it XD this is the last chapter though ok!  
Enjoy :)  
Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto stuff like this would happen all the time! Do you see it happening? No? I rest my case XD

* * *

Fix You Sequel – There You'll Be

-------

Warmth.

That was the first thing she felt as she groggily emerged from the darkness. Something was clutching her hand, spreading comforting warmth throughout her whole being.

There was no question as to who it was, but why?

Hinata slowly opened her eyes and found herself staring at a pristine white ceiling, why was she here? What the hell happened?

Kiba gasped in surprise and squeezed her hand tighter as he shouted at the top of his lungs "NURSE! She's AWAKE!!! Hurry up!!!"

Hinata sat bolt upright and swivelled her head around to see a very dishevelled and tired looking Kiba, he looked as if he hadn't slept in days. Not noticing that she was on an IV drip and a heart rate machine she flung her arms around her love and held him close.

"Kiba… Kiba… "

Enveloping her in his arms he pulled her closer to him, stroking his hand through her indigo hair.

"Thank goodness you're awake, I've waited so long… so long… God I love you."

Tears streaming from her sparkling eyes she raised her head and looked deep into his eyes.

"I love you too, I really do…" She whispered.

No-one had ever cared about her this much, showed her that he loved her more than anything; it was so overwhelming she almost forgot about her situation completely.

"Wait… why am I in hospital? What do you mean you've been waiting for so long?" Hinata asked apprehensively, her eyes flickering around the room.

"Hinata… You've been in a coma for 4 months… you nearly drowned" Kiba replied with tears building in his eyes.

Hinata slumped back to her bed in disbelief. 4 months? How could it be?

It was then she finally noticed the IV drip and bleeping machinery and that night 4 months ago came rushing back to her, she had been crying at the riverbank when she had stood up suddenly and slipped into the river. It had quickly suffocated her fragile frame… there was nothing she could have done. Being pulled under the current and into darkness was the last thing she remembered.

It was then that a rather disorganised and tousled nurse burst into the room, nearly tripping over and sending her clipboard flying across the room.

"Miss Hyuuga! You're finally awake!" She exclaimed while hurriedly trying to retrieve her clipboard from behind a small cabinet "I'm Shizune! I've been your nurse for the past 4 months, not that you'll remember of course! Haha!"

A small, almost mischievous grin crossed her small, cute face as she noticed that Kiba and Hinata were clutching each others hands like there was no tomorrow.

"Awww is he your boyfriend?!" She chuckled as she pushed a lock of her short coffee coloured hair back from her face inducing a blush from the couple "Well you should be thankful, he's been here every single day! He's the one that saved your life you know!"

Hinata turned and gazed in wonder at her love. "You… Saved me?"

"Yeah, I'd protect you with my life ya know" He said as his famous grin crossed his features.

Not caring that Shizune was still in the room and not noticing that her father and cousin Neji had arrived and were standing in the doorway, she desperately pulled Kiba close to her and crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss. She franticly pressed their bodies closer, wanting to be as close to him as she possibly could, now that she had him she never wanted to let go. Kiba understood her unspoken words and pressed closer to her too, their tears mingling on their cheeks. To them it seemed like they were the only two people in the world, no one else mattered, all that was real was them, the moment, their soft breathing and the merging heat of their bodies.

They finally pulled away, hands still laced together and looked into each others eyes with such love that it was overpowering.

"There'll _always_ be a place for you in my heart, I'll love you forever Hinata" Kiba whispered.

Hinata smiled and nodded "Thank you for all the strength you gave me and for everything... _everything_."

Kiba pulled her close into a warm embrace, could he be happier than this? He doubted he ever would be.

Hinata's now closed eyes fluttered open suddenly at someone softly calling her name; it was familiar but almost seemed distant even though it was only coming from near the doorway. She slowly swivelled her enchanting violet orbs over to where the voice was coming from.

She tensed a little in surprise at seeing her father and cousin at the door and saw that the person calling her name had been a very anxious looking Neji. She released her grip on Kiba, sat back down on her bed and clasped her hands in his. Somehow she just couldn't bear to not be near him, even considering the rather tenuous situation.

Much to her astonishment her father walked briskly over and took her in his arms. "Hinata, I'm so glad you're alright… I'm also glad you finally ended it with that abusive rat Naruto, you look so happy…and it makes me proud, I always will be… you are a wonderful daughter and a magnificent person."

Hot tears began streaming down Hinata's face, this time through relief and raw emotion. Her father had never told her that he cared about her and to finally hear those words…to hear that he was proud…It was like flood gates had been opened and everything just came tumbling out at once. Sobs racked her delicate frame as she whispered "F-Father… thank you…you finally…"

"Ssshhh now" He interrupted "You are surely tired and need your rest, you've probably had all you can take today, just rest up and get better soon. Besides I think I need have a chat with this young man here!" He said with a caring smile and a slight giggle from Hinata.

"Take care 'kay?" Kiba said as he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead "I'll come and check on you later, hopefully we will be able to go home soon"

Hinata nodded and smiled as she lay her head down on her pillow and closed her eyes, snuggling under the duvet.

Kiba smiled fondly as he was ushered out of the door. Love, what a funny thing! He thought.

- - - - - - - - - -

The scruffy brunette stirred his coffee nervously as he sat opposite a very stern looking Neji and an even more serious looking Hizashi.

"So, let's get straight to the point" Hizashi began "I would like to know your intentions towards my daughter."

"Well, I love her a lot ya know… and well… I was thinking maybe we would get married one day… ya know, if that's okay with you Mr. Hizashi... uuh… Sir" Kiba hurriedly replied while scratching his cheek uneasily.

Hizashi, rather unexpectedly, burst out laughing and slapped his hand down on to Kiba's shoulder. "Excellent! Excellent! I can see you're an honourable young man! Whenever you decide to propose ill gladly welcome you to the family!"

Kiba grinned "Well, gee thanks Mr. Hizashi"

Then the usually quiet and ever stoic Neji piped up "Make her happy. You hurt her, I'll break your legs." He said with an intense glare.

"Uuh… Okay" Kiba replied with a nervous smile.

- - - - - Three Weeks Later - - - - -

"Ahhh! Home finally!" Hinata exclaimed with relief as she stepped through the door to her and Kiba's home.

"It feels a lot more like home now your back" Kiba assured with another of those famous grins.

Hinata replied with a tight hug and a dazzling smile that made Kiba want to melt right there and then.

"Say Kiba… Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Tonight… can we go up onto the roof and watch the stars? I've always wanted to, and there's nothing else that I would want than for you, the person I love the most, to be with me."

Kiba stared at his love in wonder, it was so simple a request yet so heart warming that he could never refuse even if he had wanted to. "Of course, that sounds wonderful."

- - - - - That Night - - - - -

Basked in the soft glow of the moon and the harsh twinkle of the stars Kiba and Hinata sat in each others arms on the tiled roof of their home, staring in wonder at the infinite expanse of the inky sky.

"So beautiful." Hinata whispered as she gazed upward at those glittering lights so far away.

"Yes, yes you are" Kiba whispered breathlessly in reply as he stroked her soft flowing cerulean hair.  
Time seemed to stop for them that night and the city was unusually quieter than usual making them feel like they had the whole world to themselves.

"This is great you know, even better than I imagined it to be, watching stars on the roof in a bustling city with you, the stuff of dreams." Hinata mused.

"Except its reality, weird huh?" Kiba chuckled "Ever thought you'd find your soul mate? I certainly didn't! Then you came along and turned both of our lives upside down!"

"I love you Kiba" she replied softly while chuckling quietly.

"And I love you too, for always."

They spent hours there together under the starlight, just the two of them, until they eventually fell asleep in each others arms, sleep bringing them sweet dreams of each other and their wonderful future together.

* * *

Yep it's finally the end; once again I'm so sorry it took so long… am I forgiven?  
I want to say a massive thanks to those who reviewed and gave me the courage to write the sequel :)  
There were a couple of songs that I listened to over and over while writing both chapters (Falls On Me – Fuel and There You'll Be – Faith Hill) They gave me massive inspiration.  
If you take your time to review and let me know what you thought it would make my day, thanks for all the support :) 


End file.
